The background section provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In existing methods for classifying and analyzing records or documents including text, the frequency of the appearance of terms (or words) in a document has been used to determine key terms (or keywords). The document is classified or analyzed by matching frequently appearing terms, i.e., the key terms, with a provided set of terms.
When categorizing a document including text using only the frequency of terms, it is difficult to find the correlation between terms since the frequency of each term is separately calculated.